To Forget a Loved One
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko is in a car crash and is rescued by Aomine but ends up forgetting his boyfriend...what would his boyfriend do to make him remember. AkaKuro. Slightly strong language


It all happened for him to even realise. He had just passed his drivers test and was heading to school with Nigou in the front seat with him. He was listening to the radio cheerily and his dog had clipped his seatbelt un-doing it. He looked down for an instance to re-do it but before he was attacked he slammed into the front of another car and went flying of the bonnet and onto the other car.

Aomine was walking to school with Ryu and saw the crashed cars and noticed the blue hair and the whimpering dog and rushed over to the car and called for an ambulance. The driver had taken of, leaving nothing in his car, not even a registration plate or tax symbol.

He called for the ambulance and the police. He didn't know what to do, "Ryu, head of to school. I'm not leaving him. He's my friend," Aomine brushed some of the glass away from Kuroko's face.

"TETSU! Tetsu! If you can hear me, move. TETSU!" He yelled at him for a response. He took out his phone again and phoned the receptionist for Kuroko's school.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Hi, would this be Seirin High School?" He asked slowly.

"Indeed this is. What can I help you with," the receptionist asked. Aomine didn't respond for a moment, only wishing he knew more about Kuroko's class. "Hello? Are you there," Aomine made a grunt to show that he was. He stood over his friends limpless body unsure on how to help except call for an ambulance.

"Yeah, Kuroko Tetsuya...I don't know what class he is in. He's been in an accident. I'm not sure on what to do, he must have had his seatbelt off...he's on the bonnet of another car and partly through their window. What should I do?" He began to panic. He could already be dead.

He could hear sirens and lots of them in the distance. "Dear. Stay on this line. I'll have the head teacher come now. Where are you?"

"Outside saint rose gardens," he began to cry. He heard scattering on the other line and heard the females voice again.

"Are you a friend of him or are you a stranger?" The lady asked nicely. Aomine wiped the tears falling from his eyes with his sleeve and watched as an ambulance stopped on the other side if the street while police men cut of the road. A fire engine rushed over to the scene and both the paramedics and firemen tried to free the male, his head was through the window of the other and had to be careful.

One of the policemen rescued the dog that was whimpering on the floor and held him to his chest as the dog had a few cuts, "Sir, may I ask you a few questions," Aomine gasped at the state of his friends bodies and looked away.

"I didn't see anything. I was only walking past to head to school," The officer nodded his head and touched his shoulder.

"Do you know his name?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah...first name Tetsuya...last name Kuroko. He goes to Seirin Highschool. Age 17. Born...," Aomine dropped to his knees trying to remember his friends birthday. "It's in january," He continued to wrack his brain, trying to think of the date.

He brought out his his phone and sent a text to Akashi who knew almost every detail of Kuroko's life, 'Hi, this is important. What day is Tetsu born?'

Only a few seconds he had to wait for his reply,

'January 31st. Why does his birthday concern you?' Aomine always thought of Akashi as a poessive girlfriend. If you didn't respond you'd be bombarded with texts, eating away at you, asking every question imaginable again and again and then just a whole load of question marks.

"His birthday is January 31st...can I send a picture to my friend?" The officer took Aomine's phone and took many pictures of the crime scene and then gave Aomine his phone back.

"You look familiar...have we met?" The officer asked. Aomine sent the pictures to Akashi then looked to the officer.

"My dad is Daichi Aomine,"

"You're caps soon!" He announced and got a few heads turning. Aomine nodded and looked to the floor.

"Can I ride with him?" He pointed to the ambulance. The medical team shook their heads and one woman walked over.

"He's not dead...not yet...I don't want you to see your friend in that state ...so ride with us in the front," Aomine nodded his head and went to the back.

"Tetsu. I have Your dog. Don't you die on me," his voice croaked as the paramedics shut the door and one showed him to the front and he took the seat at the middle. The car was startled and the driver was driving very fast, through traffic lights and past zebra crossings.

Aomine looked to the police officer beside him who was writing a report, "I don't doubt your friend was breaking the law. The dog must have un-done his seat belt. With the position of your friend, he was looking down, probably to put it back on," Aomine nodded and looked to the dog wrapped up in blankets.

Aomine got a phone call from the school and answered, "Where is the ambulance heading?" The receptionist asked.

"Tokyo general," He then hung up. "S'cuse me. I have a dog with me. I can't take him in," The driver nodded.

"There is a veterinary next door. You'll take the dog there with the police officer and do as you please," he explained simply, his eyes glued to the road, his right hand stuck to the gears. Aomine looked to the dog. When did he get a dog? He was always pretty worried? How did he have enough to buy him?

Aomine looked down at the whimpering dog, he was badly injured to and needed to be dealt with. The tanned male stroked behind his ear. He noticed that the car was going over 80 miles in the city and was crapping himself, as they evaded as many cars as possible while many got out the way.

They were soon at the hospital and Aomine watched as the driver was already out opening the doors for Kuroko as he was wheeled out. The police officer took the dog while Aomine raced after Kuroko. He had a neck brace and gas mask while his body was strapped down to the yellow cart and had a blue cloth over him.

Aomine chased after his shadow and was told to sit in the emergency room. He watched as a female rushed in, old and was well dressed. She rushed to Aomine and sat beside him, "Are you the one who is friends with Tetsuya?" She asked.

Aomine nodded and stuck his hand out to shake her hand, "Aomine Daiki," he introduced.

"Gwenth Seirin," she smiled back.

"The head teacher then?" He questioned. The female nodded her head and looked to Aomine more closely.

"Aren't you Tōō's ace?" She asked kindly. The male nodded his head.

"Tetsu is my shadow - in basketball. We were a great team. He's my best friend but I let him down," The head nodded slowly then looked to the room in where they were doing surgery on the male.

A male walked out from the surgery, "He'll be in there for so long and we think it best to head home. I'll give you a call when it will be best," Aomine nodded and the head stood and led the male away and in to his car.

"Would it be fine to take you to Seirin. You can use the gym if you please but first i'll buy you lunch. There is this really nice sandwich that I'll buy you," Aomine nodded slowly and followed the woman to the car and sat in the front.

They reached Seirin and the woman stepped out and led him to the food hall where they were eating. The hall stopped moving when the head entered and she walked over and bought two of the best sandwiches and walked over to Aomine and handed him both.

"Seirin basketball are on the roof. They always go up there. You can join them," Aomine nodded and took both his sandwiches and followed the head to the stairs and followed her up the flight of stairs until they were up the stairs.

"Basketball," she announced and everyone gasped at the sights of the head, "A friend," Aomine stepped forward and waved at them before sitting on the ground next to Kagami and ate the sandwich quietly.

"Kuroko-kun isn't here!" Riko snapped at him.

"I know...I've been with him all da-" Aomine stopped when he got a phone call.

"Hey baby," he purred into the phone softly. Everyone stared at Aomine as he purred to some girl on the phone. "Yeah I'm on the roof. Come up," Aomine hung up and waited until a certain blonde haired model came running in and sat on his lap, kneeing him in the groin.

"Mind the boys," he grunted in pain.

"Sorry. Jan and Jun," Kise muttered as he turned round and sat happily on his lap while Aomine hid his face in his back.

"You sent Akashi-cchi photo's can I see?" Aomine nodded slowly and took the phone from his pocket and handed them to Kise as he flicked through the photo's gasping and gagging ever so often.

"Is he awake?"

"No...he's getting put together ag-" Aomine stopped and just burst into tears not caring if Seirin were staring with confusion to his sadness. Kise turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed him to cry heavily while he tempted to calm him down, whispering there there and he'll get better.

"I didn't even know his birthday! I didn't know what class he's in now. I didn't even know he got a dog or when he passed his driving test," He cried even harder into the models shoulder as he tried to calm down.

"The dog is is Nigou. He found him on the street and took him in as his own. He really loves the dog," Aomine smiled softly.

"How could I forget his birthday? He's my best friend and I totally forgot his birthday," Kise sighed and kissed Aomine softly on the lips to calm him down and wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while he used his thumb and wiped away his tears.

"He'll be fine," Kise reassured but he too was deeply sad that his friend had been in an accident and is on the verge of death. "He'll be fine," he reassured but aimed to himself. He kissed Aomine passionately once again on the lips then hid his face against Aomine's necks.

Aomine stroked his back until he was silent and looked to Kagami who was blushing madly along with Riko and Hyuuga. Aomine wiped his eyes and looked away, "This is not something I do with friends," he turned away and blushed forgetting they were their.

"So you're his...erm...," Kagami stumbled for the words. He didn't want to come of offensive. He never met a same gender couple.

"Boyfriend...yes. Not that hard to get your head round. Thought you'd be fine with Tetsu and all," he snipped at them then looked to Kise who was staring at him with confusion.

"Kuroko-cchi's gay?" He asked shocked.

"Didn't he tell you?" Aomine looked to him with confusion and saw how everyone else looked. "Tetsu has a boyfriend," He looked to the group who were in shock. "Please tell me you know what Midorima and Murasakibara have ones to, right?"

"What about Akashi-cchi?" He bit his lip figuring to tell him or not.

"What about me?" A voice asked from behind with dark circles around his eyes. Kise was about to talk but he nodded his head. He looked even scarier than before, his aura looked like it was a knife and getting close would just hurt, even if you weren't touching him.

"Yes indeed? I to have a boyfriend...well that may be changing to had due to the events that has occured," he growled out. Aomine chewed on his lip, he defiantly looked worried. Akashi walked over to Kise who clutched his arm in a desperate hope to find comfort from the angry red head.

"You're always right? Will he live?" Akashi was taken back by the question. He was always correct in games like shugo and basketball but whether or not a person lives is not something he can judge. He would want to say yes, but if he was wrong...he'd be heart broken.

"Ryota...I really don't know that much. I would have to assume...he won't," he looked down in sadness as the thought of him attending the funeral. A whimper escaped his lips and everyone turned to him.

He turned his head into Aomine as tears fell down his face before he burst into painful wails as the thought of him lying before him, dead. Riko walked over to him and touched his shoulder and then seeing that he wasn't going to kill her she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry, we don't know what's going on but please don't cry," She assured.

"My boyfriend is close to death...I think I am allowed to feel sad and helpless," he cried harder and Aomine pulled him in to his chest.

"He'll live. Of course he will," Akashi shook his head.

"For once, please be right,"

* * *

It had been a few days and Seirin were still clueless to where Kuroko was. They assumed he was ill and not lying in a coma due to head trama. Akashi and Aomine lay in his room, Akashi with his head on the bed where he had placed Kuroko's hand above it and made him clutch his hair.

Aomine sat on another chair, his head tilting back as he tried to get some sleep. While Kuroko lay in one of the hospital cots, his arms covered with needles prodding in to his pale arm which was connected to many machines. Kuroko had sustained major head injuries, three broken ribs, punctured lungs, one broken arm, his pelvis had cracked and a dislocated jaw with many shards of glass that had given Kuroko lot's of acupuncture. He wore his oxygen mask while he had needles in his chest for his lungs to keep going. He had solitions going into his arms, his legs, his chest, his hips.

By this point Akashi wasn't sure what would be a better outcome, he assumed death maybe less painful for Kuroko and he would have the burden of pain or have Kuroko live and be in great pain and may have injuries for the rest of his life. Death may be better for once.

"Ugh," a moan called out. Akashi looked up to feel the hand on his head move away slowly and watched as the hand moved to his side. Akashi within 0:03 seconds of the hand moving pressed the button to call for the nurse and one rushed in and witnessed the male opening his eyes slowly.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. You've been in an accident, your in the hospital. You're friends are here beside you. Can you state who this male is?" She pointed to Akashi who stood up, flashing him a bright smile.

Kuroko shook his head slowly and watched as Akashi's smile faded and he chewed down his lip, "Saw-ay," he said and went to touch his hand and slipped his fingers around until he had a hold of him. "Oo are ou?"

"That's for you to answer, Tetsuya. What do you know?" Kuroko looked round the room and spotted the sleeping Aomine and curled most of his fingers in until he only had his index finger out stretched and was pointing at Aomine.

"Light," he then looked to Akashi once again and saw that he had tears leaking down his face. He sat up with the help of the nurse and Kuroko clutched onto his jeans as that was as far as he could reach. "It because...a don know oo ou are?" He asked through the oxygen mask then had to be laid back down as he was panting for breath.

Akashi turned away and slammed the door shut in anger and stomped off to the canteen to find Kagami standing at the canteen sipping coffee. The red head went to get himself a strong coffee and sat opposite him.

"Hello?" Kagami said slowly to the other red head who clearly showed he had been crying. He took a long swig of his drink and sat it down and cried into his hands. "What...happened?" He asked softly leaning forward.

"My boyfriend...he's out if his coma...but doesn't recognise me but remembers who Daiki is. So erm," he wiped his eyes and looked to Kagami who was genuinely interested in his story, "Why are you in here?" Kagami looked down to the ground.

"My dad was high and crashed into some car, stole the registration plate but is in critical care," he explained. Akashi looked to the male like he was just stabbed him in the heart and then grabbed his coffee took a drink, spat in it then dumped it over Akashi's lap.

"Get your ass up and follow me," Akashi grabbed his coffee and then Kagami's arm and dragged him up the stairs and towards Kuroko's room. He had chugged down all of his coffee before he had to wash his hands and walked into the critical care ward and walked into Kuroko's room. He dragged Kagami in.

"This is the victim that your dad almost killed," Akashi took his seat beside Kuroko and took his hand that he would describe as hedgehog with all the needles.

"Wait...Kuroko's been off because he's been..."

"Close to death...your FUCKING FATHER PUT BY BOYFRIEND IN HERE!" He screamed and pushed Kagami into window which broke and pushed him over into the corridor, his bag getting scratched from the glass.

"Why'd you push him?" Kuroko asked as he sat up again on his own. Akashi hissed at his words. He cared more for Kagami than his own boyfriend.

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND. WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?" Akashi cried. The nurse rushed over to get Kagami and helped him up and brought him back into the room.

"Sir, I know this is hard for you, but please lower your voice. Do I have to remind you that you're in a hospital and the critical care as well," Akashi lowered his head and watched as two arms wrapped around his wrist and saw Kuroko nuzzling his nose into it.

"Please stop shouting," he begged. Akashi looked to the nurse who had to get the janitors to sweep up the glass. "Can we get some alone time?" he turned to Aomine who had woken up and softly touched his hedgehog hand minding the prickles and left with Kagami.

Akashi sniffed and looked away but heard movement from Kuroko and turned to see him taking of his oxygen mask, "Kiss me," Akashi nodded slowly and bent down to peck at his dry lips. He felt Kuroko run his tongue down his lips.

Akashi shook his head and put the oxygen mask over him and reached up and kissed his bandage head and breathed in his hair and his smell. He hadn't been washed in ages and was starting to go ripe, but Akashi loved everything about him. His smell, whether he be minty fresh or was stinkIng of body odour. He loved it.

"I stopped because you have a hard enough time breathing in your own and when we kiss we usually get breathless during tongue, so I couldn't," he explained simply. He helped Kuroko lay back down and stroked the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," his voice muffled by the mask once again, "I feel safe around you...despite you being violent and looking all crazy," Akashi laughed softly and kissed the palm of his hand. "I feel tired. Imma go to..." Kuroko fell asleep again once again and Akashi kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you, Tetsuya...despite you breaking my heart right now," He then sat down in the chair and held his hand as he slept peacefully. "You are really a cruel monster at times. Remembering him over me. Even when you said I was the most important thing in your life. Despite my craziness, my insanity and madness, my feelings of power and control. And yet there you lie hardly being able to move and yet I feel like you are repeatedly stabbing me in the chest muttering, 'I hate you' every time," he whimpered into his hedgehog-ged like hand.

The nurse returned and touched Akashi's shoulder, "Usually I'd call security and ask you to leave but I won't but I will give you a warning. One more time and I'll have to ask you to leave," Akashi nodded. He'd usually say something but he just didn't have the heart to speak.

"Akashi-cchi? Are you crying?" The red head looked up to see Kise and invited him to share his seat and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How would you feel if Aomine was in in Tetsuya's position and he remembers me but not you," Kise kissed Akashi's head softly and looked to the sleeping male before him. The blonde was dense at times but he knew that if Aomine didn't recognise him he'd probably kill himself. And he did know that he would be a mess right now but Akashi was being so strong.

"You've been so strong, Akashi-cchi. He'll remember you...just when he isn't here. Maybe you can jog his memory," Akashi nodded his head then stroked Kise's side of his leg. He was't sexually harassing him. He liked it.

"I didn't know you were dating until he was injured, but if he will come around. Maybe just a  
push...maybe he means something else...like not the shadow and light duo but something else," Akashi stared at his sleeping form for longer until he to fell asleep.

* * *

Kuroko sat in a wheel chair, legs strapped in and arms to his side. It was too much strenght for him to breath and he had his oxygen mask on him almost all times with bandages around his head.

He had gained little memory of Akashi, other than he was a captain. That was all he remembered. He remembered everyone else that he had met but Akashi was still a blank canvas. On his lap lay Nigou who he was reunited with a few days after he woke up.

Akashi wheeled him into the gym hall at Seirin's highschool watching as the team were practicing away at drills and were running like crazy getting all sweaty from the movement. Nigou jumped down and rushed over to the group and copied their action.

Akashi walked over to grab a ball and placed it in Kuroko's lap who only stared at it, "So I was good at basketball?"

"Well...not really. We went to middle school and the six of us, Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou and Mursakibara who you haven't re-seen were named the Generation of Miracles as we are prodigies. You were our phantom sixth member. Last year you played against all of us with your team and won and right now, the best team in japan is your school.

"So I sucked?"

"No. You don't suck. You are amazing," Akashi moved him further inside and watched as they played.

"Akashi-san why are you," Furihara stopped when he saw who was in the wheel chair and walked over to Kuroko and stared at him as he looked horrid.

"Hey...what happened?" Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand and pulled him in front and looked away.

"Sorry...he's suffering from memory loss. He was in an accident," Akashi explained to the male who nodded his head.

"CAPTAIN!" He shouted and everyone turned their head to see Kuroko in his chair and was looking very nervous. They all rushed over including Kagami as they saw their ill friend.

"Taiga!" Kuroko smiled and reached out a hand and Kagami took it and walked closer and rubbed his hand softly.

"How's your dad?" Kuroko managed to ask. Kagami looked down.

"He's been arrested," Kuroko nodded then touched his cheek.

"Want a hug?" Kagami bent down and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's body and sighed.

"He hurt you. He deserved it. How dare he be high. The force of the impact was 100 mile per hour. He could have killed you,"

"Yeah, he should have committed if he was. Don't like seeing Akanai-"

"It's Akashi. Call me Seijuro," Kuroko shook his head and continued speaking.

"Anyway I hate seeing him in pain and clearly he's hurting more than me," Akashi sighed and un-buckled Kuroko and took him out of the wheel chair and held him in his arms and took a seat on one of the benches.

"Why don't you just throw me over a bridge?" Kuroko asked as he was seated next to Akashi as they watched them rehearse some.

"Despite you killing me from within. I love you too much," Kuroko took his mask off and attacked Akashi's lips with his own. Akashi shook his head and pushed him away softly before turning away from him and looked to see that Seirin all had dropped their jaws and were staring at them.

"I won't kiss you. That's an order," Kuroko stood up and limped to his wheelchair in a huff and sat down before he manually wheeled himself away. Akashi chased after him and grabbed the handles to stop him forcing him to fall out of the chair and he used his elbows to crawl away.

"I am not someone you order! Do you get that! I'm sorry. I don't remember anything about our past. I want to remember it. I do. But for some reason I won't. Take me back to the hospital, put me on my larger inhaler and let me be," Akashi did as his boyfriend complied. He bent down to pick him up and got him strapped up in the chair and wheeled him to the hospital.

Akashi had noticed Kuroko's mood had changed, he wasn't polite, he still said please and thank you but the way he spoke to him wasn't the way it used to be. Like now he told him what to do, he yelled at him for ordering him about.

"I love you. Do you know that?" Akashi said out of the blue as they walked into the hospital. Kuroko nodded slowly but didn't say anything beyond that.

"Do you love me?" He asked when they got into the lift and pressed the button to his room. He was no longer in critical care but was supervised all the time. The nurse that supervised him was at the desk and took the chair as she wheeled him into his room and got him onto his bed and got him hooked up to machines again, mainly the one that helped his lungs to function.

"Stress levels are up sweetie. No more outside visits for you. What's wrong?" Kuroko looked to Akashi who was lingering at the door and she shut the door on him for the moment as he lay back and got comfy.

"He was asking if I love him and I don't know. Old me might have but I don't particularly and I know it hurts him...but despite being kind to me he's feared and he's rude and thinks he's the greatest. I just don't know. I want to love him for the sake of the old, but I have no memories on him. I have no memories of anyone,"

"When you woke up you said that Aomine was your light?"

"When I was in the accident. I could hear Aomine yelling for me to wake up and to hold on. He was crying from what I know. He seemed really up set. Then the noise disappeared and I was standing in front of this gate and I couldn't pass but then Aomine opened the door and then it got bright and then I woke up," He explained.

The nurse nodded and opened the door for Akashi to walk in and sat down, "Maybe I could never recover my memories. Maybe I will never know my former life, We can start again. Until I am back up with my knowledge," Akashi had heard what he had said about not loving him but he was willing to restart from scratch and make Kuroko fall in love with him.

He was Akashi Seijuro, this task shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

**I think I got this idea from 'In the Club' but it feels like it's been sitting in my story ideas for longer. Yeah...I think it is longer. So erm, yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review?**


End file.
